In audio processing it is well-known to provide binaural or multichannel audio based on a two-channel spatial audio representation, which is created from microphone inputs.
This two-channel spatial audio representation may be rendered to different listening equipment. For instance, such a listening equipment may be a headphone surround equipment (binaural) or a 5.1 or 7.1 or any other multichannel surround equipment.
Said two-channel spatial audio representation may comprise a direct audio component and an ambient audio component, wherein this direct and ambient audio component can be used as basis for rendering the two-channel spatial audio representation to the desired listening equipment. The direction component may represent a mid signal component and the ambient component may represent a side signal component.